A. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to hunting, particularly to hunting of deer or other big game on hillsides or in other steep terrain.
B. Description of the Related Art
Hunting is big business and hunters invest heavily in their sport. The U.S. Fish and Wildlife service reports that 10.7 million persons in the U.S. hunted deer and elk for a total of 164 million days during 2006. Total hunting expenditures in 2006 were 22.9 billion dollars.
Much of the deer habitat available to hunters includes hillsides or other sloped terrain. Deer hunting involves waiting. The hunter selects a hunting location from which the hunter can observe approaching deer, but from which the hunter hopes that he or she will not be seen by the deer. The hunter then will wait with little or no motion, often for several hours. For a long hunt, the comfort of the hunter is important.
A hunter may utilize a conventional tree stand from which to hunt, which is a chair supported many feet above the ground by the trunk of a tree. The hunter in a tree stand achieves concealment from the deer by being located above the deer's line of sight. The options for a comfortable hunt available to a hunter who remains on the ground are limited, particularly when the hunter is hunting on hill sides or in otherwise sloping terrain.
The prior art does not teach the hunting chair of the invention.